


All-American Girl: What Happens Next?

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: All American Girl Series - Meg Cabot
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this essay for an English assignment where we had to read one book per nine weeks and write some sort of paper on it. Unfortunately, I wrote this a few months before reading the sequel, so things might not be how Meg Cabot'd have seen them. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-American Girl: What Happens Next?

15 Years Later  
David's dad finished his first term as president. When he ran for his second term, unfortunately, he lost by just five votes. He continued to work in politics until his retirement last year.  
After graduating from Adams Prep, Lucy went off to college and got a degree in journalism and another in fashion design. She now works as the editor of her own fashion magazine. Her husband, Jack, helps her with her fashion line. In her spare time, though she has very little, she coaches a local youth cheerleading squad.  
As I mentioned, Jack and Lucy got married, and he helps her with her fashion line. He did graduate from high school and got a degree in art. He still tries to act nice towards me in fear that my sister will divorce him. If that happened, I would again convince Lucy to get back together with him, since I know she truly does love him.  
Rebecca was the valedictorian of her graduating class in high school. She passed all of her AP classes with flying colors. She was accepted into practically every college in the country. She graduated from the Ivy League with degrees in math and science. She now works for NASA. She claims that she's close to proving that there was, and still may be, life on other planets in our galaxy and others.  
After the incident at Kris Parks' party, Catherine decided that being part of the "in crowd" wasn't as good as she thought. She and Paul got married and had twins, whom they named Samantha and David. They now live in a quiet town in Northern Virginia. Speaking of Kris Parks, rumor has it that she lives on the streets. She also supposedly has been in trouble with the law for driving drunk.  
David and I also went to college and got degrees in art. We got married and now I'm not just "the girl who saved the President," I'm "the First Son's wife." For our honeymoon, we went to several famous art museums around the world. Unlike his father, David never got into politics. However, I'm still part of the UN. We both are famous artists and our artwork is featured in galleries worldwide. We also have done work as concept artists for several movies.  
Mom and dad have been very supportive all these years. Mom has subscribed to Lucy's magazine. She also tries to go to Lucy's fashion shows as much as possible. She and dad go to almost all of the youth football teams that Lucy's cheerleading squad cheers at. Dad likes to discuss science-related topics with Rebecca. I guess this is kind of typical for a dad to want to sound smart in front of his daughters, but Rebecca usually just rolls her eyes at him like he doesn't know what he's talking about. Mom and dad both say that if David had run for office, they would've voted for him. They have various pieces of our work on display around their home.


End file.
